


The 4 times Steve watches Kono punch someone & the one time he does it for her

by jonsasnow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Mckono, Sort Of, ajkshfdskjfhdskfh, i don't even know what this is, i think, its fluffy, mature for language mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Steve is in love with Kono Kalakaua and it's a big fucking problem.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	The 4 times Steve watches Kono punch someone & the one time he does it for her

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic of any ship in a really long time and i know no one really even read this because the fandom is so teeny weeny but if you do happen to find it, thank you for reading!!!
> 
> i hope i did them justice!

The first time he meets her some asshole had just crowded in on her surf and she decks him with a mean left hook as soon as she sets her board into the sand. He’s thoroughly impressed and slightly intrigued in a way he has no right in being when her cousin is standing right beside him. 

Navy SEAL or not, it’s hard not to notice that she is sexy as all hell with her long legs and sunkissed skin. Danny has a harder time concealing his appreciation – _the moron –_ and Chin just eyes him with bemusement and a tiny underlayer of warning. After all, this woman – because fuck, she is _all_ woman and any straight man would have to be dead to not to be attracted to her – is still Chin’s baby cousin, barely even out of the police academy.

That last thought sobers Steve up considerably and he does what he does best, he compartmentalizes and watches as she walks up to them. “You got a nice left hook,” he says as a way of greeting.

She smiles with a little shrug. “Nah, man, that was a love tap.”

A small stirring grows at her words but he tamps it down and continues with the real reason he’s here in the first place. “Your cousin tells me you're graduating from the police academy next week. How’d you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?” 

Kono glances at Chin before her grin widens, something mischievous in the tilt of her lips that makes him start to wonder if this is just a really, _really_ bad idea. “I’m listening,” she says. 

\--

_II._

It had been a particular gruelling case. Two missing teenagers and a sick, sadistic bastard that had Steve itching to take the law into his own hands. The world wouldn’t miss one less predator after all, but death is too easy an option for a man like that. They catch him with overwhelming evidence of the kidnapping and what he had planned for the two girls that Steve knows there’s no way he’s going to see the light of day till he eventually dies. It’s a good ending to an otherwise shitty situation so the team finds themselves at their local dive to celebrate.

It’s been just over a month since Five-Oh’s inception and it’s going well if Steve does say so himself. Every single member of his team is more than capable and he thinks he couldn’t have asked for better people to have his back. 

Chin is exactly who Steve expected his father’s protege to be: talented and unwaveringly loyal with a quiet strength that he has to admire. Danny is… well, he’s Danny. He’s a loudmouthed idiot from the mainland who can’t shut up to save his life but he’s a good cop. He’s intuitive, much more than Steve likes when it pertains to his personal life, and he puts his heart into the job. 

And then there’s Kono. Fuck, if he thought he was attracted to her that first meeting, it’s nothing compared to now. Watching as she grows as a detective, learning that she’s as ambitious and headstrong as she is kind and compassionate is something he didn’t think would turn him on so much, but the more he finds out about her, the more he wants to tear her clothes off and make her scream his name. 

It’s a primal urge that makes it very hard for Steve to concentrate when there isn’t a case to distract him. 

Like now.

Even though she’s just rolling her eyes at Danny’s inane rant about the heat… 

Even though she’s just in an old surfing shirt and denim shorts… 

Even though… 

She catches his eye and Steve abruptly looks down at his beer and takes a long pull. _Shit._ He can’t keep staring at the rookie if he doesn’t want Chin to kill him. Or worse, if he doesn’t want Kono to do it herself.

Besides, she’s his subordinate. She deserves much better than an ogling boss. He’s supposed to have her back, not imagine her in increasingly inappropriate ways. 

“I got the next round, boys,” Kono announces, standing up. There’s some feeble protest to which Kono just rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath about how they’re all so pathetic. 

As she tries to navigate the busy bar, Steve immediately notices the appreciative glances from being sent her way and he feels something flare up inside of him. It’s easy to pretend that he just doesn’t like the way they’re leering at her like any man would his female friend. He even cracks a joke at Danny’s expense to prove that he’s not feeling possessive of someone he has no right to anyways, but then some drunk creeps steps into her personal space and his hand wraps around her waist and grabs her ass. 

Before Steve can jump to his feet and rage across the room, Kono has the guy’s arm twisted behind his back. She shoves him forward so he staggers. Steve can’t hear what she’s saying but it does not look pretty. The creep, however, doesn’t take the hint and must think she’s flirting because he fucking _smirks_ at her and steps into her space again. This time, Kono sighs, shifts her footing and swings at him so hard there’s a resounding crack that silences the entire bar. 

“Touch me again, brah, and I’ll make sure you’re eating out of a tube for the rest of your life!” 

Kono shakes her shoulder a little, pushes her hair out of her face and steps over the creep towards the bar as if nothing’s happened.

“Your cousin is _amazing_ ,” Danny breathes out reverently.

“Watch it,” Chin says good-naturedly. He has a proud smile on his face. 

But all Steve is thinking is, yeah, he’s fucking in trouble. 

\-- 

_III._

Steve has his head in his hands when there’s a knock. He glances up to find Kono pushing open the glass door and leaning against the doorframe. There’s a bemused grin as she watches him. Steve is a trained Navy SEAL. He has withstood a hell of a lot more than any person should have to and yet under her gaze, he fidgets and tries not to outright squirm. 

“You look awful, boss,” she comments. 

He keeps his face stern as he says, “It’s been a long week.” 

Kono doesn’t look sympathetic as she continues to grin at him. “Was it the Dawkins case or _maybe_ a certain blonde-haired sibling?” She looks outright gleeful now at his misery.

“What do you _want_ , Kalakaua?” 

She pushes off the door and says as she turns to leave. “Your sister is downstairs.” 

Steve groans and thumps his head onto the desk, the ringing sound of Kono’s laughter echoing in the empty office. Danny left as soon as they wrapped up Dawkins’ case so he could go have dinner with his daughter and Chin left about ten minutes ago. He’s very much aware that Kono and him are alone and it is one of many reasons why he’s feeling out of his skin, but the bigger, more pressing reason is his baby sister, who just happens to be back in Hawaii.

Don’t get him wrong; he loves Mary, more than his own life, but she’s a lot to handle. Where Steve is all discipline and hyper-focused determination, Mary is flaky, wild and unpredictable. But more than the stark differences between them is the fact that Mary knows him far better than anyone else does and she honed in on Steve’s rather embarrassing _attraction_ to Kono within ten minutes of meeting the team. 

_“She’s pretty,” Mary comments when they’re alone in his office._

_He doesn’t look up from the paperwork on his desk. “Who?”_

_“Kono,” she answers. Steve does look up at this but his sister is absentmindedly playing on her phone._

_He decides he needs to tread this topic of conversation rather delicately. “I guess.”_

_Mary does scoff at this. “Oh, please. As if you didn’t notice.”_

_“Mary,” he says lightly, though there’s warning in his tone. “I’m working. Is there a reason you stopped by?”_

_His sister shrugs in that way that infuriates him. “Just wanted to say hi. Was in the neighbourhood.” After a couple of seconds, she adds, “and I’m so glad I did.”_

_Steve ignores her and tries to finish reading through an arrest report._

_Of course it’s too much to ask of Mary to let sleeping dogs lie because she starts speaking again and the topic veers into more dangerous territory. “Does she have a boyfriend?”_

_“What?”_

_“Kono,” Mary says exasperatedly. “You know, the tall and super unfairly gorgeous woman out there?” She gestures her head towards where Grace is standing outside of her office talking to Chin. She’s in a fitted black t-shirt and light-washed denim jeans. Her head is thrown back laughing and Steve feels a familiar fluttery feeling in his stomach. It happens every time she does that. He fucking hates it._

_“Uh… I don’t know. I don’t think so.”_

_Mary nods in acquiescence of his answer. “Okay, so answer me this, why exactly haven’t you asked her out yet?”_

_Steve’s voice rises an octave as his eyes snap from Kono to Mary. “What?!”_

_“Oh, c’mon!” Mary’s laughing_ at _him. “You keep giving her those googly eyes.”_

_He fixes a glare at his sister and hopes she’ll just drop this topic. “I don’t give googly eyes.”_

_“Yes, you do!” she argues, still laughing. “You used to look at Marisa Iona like that in high school!”_

_“Shut. Up. Mary.”_

He lifts his head from the desk and sighs. Well, he supposes he loves his sister enough to handle one dinner of teasing so he grabs his jacket and starts to head out the door. As he does, he notices that Kono has just turned off the lights in her office and joins him. 

“Your sister is great, you know?”

“Yeah, I know that. She’s just – wait, how do _you_ know that?” Steve glances down at her and Kono blushes a little, shrugging.

“Umm… we’ve had drinks a couple of times since she’s been in town.” She says it so casually as if this hasn’t just tilted the axis of his world slightly askew. 

Kono and Mary.

Kono and his baby sister.

“Why? I mean how?” Steve is normally not this flustered but he’s confused and slightly worried over what Mary might have said to her. 

“She’s not got a lot of friends back here anymore,” Kono says a little more seriously. “And I ran into her at a bar last weekend and I guess we’re friends now.” She laughs a little at this but he can tell that she’s worried he disapproves, that he might be mad at her for fraternizing with his sister without permission, even though they both know that he doesn’t have a right to give that permission. But she cares about what he thinks.

“Oh,” is all he says for some time. They reach the elevator. “Thank you. I didn’t know.”

“I know,” Kono says, placing a hand over his arm. It tingles where she touches, brief as the gesture is. “She didn’t want to worry you.” 

They enter the elevator and Steve presses for the ground floor. He turns to look at Kono, angling his body a little towards her. “Well, I’m glad she’s got someone like you looking out for her.” He meant it as praise, a friendly comment, but it comes out softer and more intimate than he means for it to be. Kono’s watching him and he’s struggling to find enough air to fill his lungs. There’s a buzz of electricity between them and he’s all too aware that he only needs to lean in a few inches to feel her lips against his. 

Just then, the elevator dings open and the commotion outside comes crashing down on them. 

“Get the fuck away from me, Tyler!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” 

“Why should I! We’re not anything to each other anymore!”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why do you always have to be such a bitch, Mary!” 

Both Steve and Kono start walking quickly to where a man is holding Mary’s arm in an angle that’s gotta hurt as the woman in question is struggling to shrug him off. Steve is two seconds away from pommelling the bastard into the ground when Kono beats him to the punch, pun wholly intended. She kicks at his shin hard, forcing _Tyler_ to one knee, and throws a punch that has Steve wincing as he hears the crack of something breaking.

“You bitch! You broke my nose! What the fuck!” the bastard shouts, as blood gushes from the offending appendage.

This man has just called his baby sister and Kono a bitch in the span of a minute and Steve’s had enough. He grabs the moron by the scruff of his collar and pulls his face up. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to get up and you’re going to get into your shitty truck and never touch, call or even think about my sister ever again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you myself and I know plenty of places on this island where they’d never find your body. Got it?” 

The man has the decency to look scared and does exactly as Steve instructed. Once the truck is out of view, he turns to look at his sister but Kono is already there examining Mary’s arm and talking in hushed whispers. Mary is smiling and abruptly they both laugh. 

It’s in this moment that Steve knows he’s well and truly fucked because he’s not just attracted to Kono Kalakaua anymore, he thinks he might be in love with her too. 

\--

_IV._

He isn’t jealous or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself but watching Ben Adams and Kono laughing, their heads bent towards each other, has to be some form of torture. 

He pointedly turns away from them to glare down at the bottle in his hand. 

Steve is happy that Kono’s old friend – or _ex-boyfriend_ , if Chin is to be believed – isn’t a murderer and he’s happy that Kono can reconnect with someone from her old surfing life because he knows it’s a sore topic for her. He really is truly happy for her and yet it doesn’t ease the weight in his chest as he hears her laugh at someone that’s not him. 

_She’s not yours to have. She’s not yours, McGarrett. Get a fucking grip._

“What's that bottle ever do to you?” Danny asks.

Steve resists the urge to snap at his partner. “What are you talking about?” 

“You’re glaring at that thing like it personally offended you, went to your house, spat in your food and pissed in your refrigerator.” 

“That’s oddly specific,” Steve says instead. 

“Whatever.” Danny is not so easily deterred though and he decides to take an even crueler approach. “So how long have you two known each other? Also, sorry about the whole ‘we thought you were a murderer and tried to arrest you for it’ deal.”

Ben looks embarrassed and just laughs awkwardly. “Oh, that’s - um, it’s fine.”

“We’ve known each other a long time since I was still surfing the pro circuit,” Kono says, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at Danny. Steve, on the other hand, is contemplating killing him.

“ _Uhuh_ and you two were...” Danny waggles his eyebrows. Thankfully, it’s Chin who elbows the blond in the ribs. “Hey! I’m just addressing the elephant in the room here! It’s not like we don’t know you two were a thing, like hello, clearly there’s still chemistry there! Right, Steve?”

He grunts in response, not really an answer but not really much of anything. He’s glad people are so used to his inept way of dealing with human interactions that they don’t really look too deeply into the fact that he seems to be brooding. Except Danny, of course, because Danny’s an asshole and doesn’t know when to shut up.

“We dated,” Kono says matter-of-factly because to her, it is just a fact and not something that prickles Steve’s skin with shameful jealousy. “But it was a long time ago. We’re just friends now.”

Ben nods, though there’s a flash of something that makes Steve think he doesn’t want to stay _just friends_ for very long. 

“Is that so?” Danny continues. “It is some coincidence that all of this went down and brought you two together though, isn’t it? It’s kind of kismet. You know that kind of Nicholas Sparks destiny shit that’s always happening in movies. Cop’s first love gets falsely accused of murder, cop must clear his name…”

Steve’s grip on the beer bottle tightens and he is _this_ close to punching Danny’s lights out.

“It has been awhile,” Chin says calmly, looking between the two. “I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on.” He glances pointedly at Danny and then at Steve. “We should get going…”

“Oh yeah!” Danny jumps up with a bright, beaming grin. “Let’s leave these two lovebirds to re-acquiant themselves, eh?” 

Kono groans. “You guys are insufferable.” Her eyes catch Steve’s and she says, “you don’t have to go.” 

And just like that, he wants to stay even though he’s been desperate to leave for the past hour. He almost does just that but he shakes his head, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. “It’s been a long day.” 

Kono nods; and he wonders if he’s going insane because he thinks she looks disappointed. 

Danny and Chin are already walking away, so Steve gets up to follow them.

He’s almost to the door when he feels a tug on his wrist and he looks down to find Kono standing right behind him. “Hey, I just wanted to check if you were okay. You seem really – I don’t know, agitated or something.” When he doesn’t respond for a second, she barrels on. “Is it your dad’s case? Did something happen?” 

Steve almost wants to laugh that she’s mistaken his absurd jealousy for this. He places his hand over hers to ease the misguided concern. “I’m fine, Kono. Like I said, long day.” 

She tilts her head as if to assess him, like she doesn’t quite believe him, but eventually, she sighs and pulls her hand back. “If you say so, boss.” 

Kono looks like she wants to say more but then two things happen that effectively ends all conversation. 

One, a woman of extreme inebriation bumps into Steve and drapes herself all over him, saying things that would make even a sailor blush. He tries to extricate himself from the situation without outright pushing her away – she looks way too drunk to stand on her own – but the woman is like a goddamned octopus and she keeps grabbing hold of him in any way she can. At one point, she had one hand gripped onto his ear.

Steve looks to Kono for help but she’s trying desperately not to laugh. He scowls. “You could help, you know?”

“I think you got this one, boss,” Kono smirks.

For half a second, he wants to kiss that smirk off of her face but the woman is still in his arms and she’s trying to cop a feel. 

Steve is about to use more force when a large hand drops down on his shoulder. “Hey bruh, whatchu doing with my girlfriend!” 

_Fuck…_

“I’m not doing anything,” he answers coolly. “She’s very drunk. I think you should –” 

“It don’t look like nothing!” the man growls out. He grabs his girlfriend by the elbow and yanks her back with much more force than Steve thinks is necessary. His girlfriend hits the side of a table and falls to the ground. There’s not much balance to be had drunk and in high heels, he notes as he grits his teeth. “You _haoles_ think you can come here and take our women! Well, I’ll teach you to –” 

“Ho brah!” Kono shouts. When the man turns to look at her, she swings and hits him square in the jaw. “He’s not a _haole_!” 

It nearly ends up in a full-fledged bar brawl. It turns out the man did not come alone and has three very huge and large men with him, but Danny and Chin return to the bar within minutes when they hear the commotion and realise Steve has yet to leave. 

By the end of the night, Steve is sitting next to Kono on a bench outside as Danny is retelling his version of the brawl in vivid and very colourful detail to Chin and Ben, as if they all hadn’t been inside. 

Steve knocks his shoulder against hers. “You know I had it.” 

“Sure, boss, but I got your back.” 

He looks at her and she’s smiling at him despite a bruise that’s already beginning to redden on the edge of her jawline. Without thinking, he reaches out to touch her, trailing the pad of his thumb over the bruised skin. Kono hisses but her eyes are on him and neither move. 

It’s not the right time, not with the entire team plus her ex-boyfriend standing right there, but Steve’s done resisting. He knows now with abject certainty that he is one hundred percent in love with her and he wants her so badly it aches. 

Steve pulls his hand back and gives her a crooked smile. “Nice left hook.” 

Kono’s eyes widen for a second at the memory and laughs. “Just a love tap, brah.” 

\--

_V._

Steve feels itchy all over. He has seen Kono in many, _many_ dangerous situations over the past year. He knows she is perfectly capable of handling herself in tight situations. It’s not as if he has any less faith in her than he does the other members of his team (frankly, sometimes he has _more_ faith in her than Danny), but knowing someone had taken her _because_ of him – well, that’s a new kind of terror Steve has never known before. 

Danny and Chin aren’t aware, as far as he can tell, why Wo Fat took Kono specifically; they weren’t there when the man had basically said so, but she was. 

She was and he can’t bear to look at her and feel the guilt rise up his throat like bile.

“I’m calling it a night,” Steve says, pushing back from the chair. “Take the weekend off.” It’s been their most arduous case to date, both physically and mentally, and Steve personally asked the governor for guaranteed time off for his team. They deserve it. 

It’s a testament to how exhausted he is that he doesn’t realise she’s followed him from their booth and he barely registers her calling out his name until he feels her hand wrap around his arm, tugging him to a stop.

“Boss,” she says firmly. He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He still can’t face her. He doesn’t know how to. She tugs harder. “Why won’t you look at me?”

Reluctantly, and with what strength he has left, he finally turns and his eyes take in the freshly bandaged wound above her right brow bone and the purpling bruise across her cheek. He has to stuff his hands into his pockets to stop from reaching out for her. 

“I’m looking,” is all he says. _Pathetic_ , he thinks. 

Kono seems to agree as she rolls her eyes. “Stop.” Before he can open his mouth to ask her ‘what’, she barrels on. “Stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. It’s not your fault.”

Steve scowls, feeling the anger bubbling to the surface. “Kono, of course it’s my fault. Wo Fat used you to get to me. How is that not my fault?”

“Are you serious!” Kono reciprocates his anger by stepping closer into his space. He’s seen her angry but it’s never been directed at him before. “Do you really think that I didn’t know this could happen? We’re cops! We both know there are risks to this job!” 

“Not this kind of risk!” 

“What? What do you mean ‘not this kind of risk’? It’s not the first time I’ve been kidnapped, you know?” Kono points out. 

“No, that’s not – this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t.. If I wasn’t...” He growls and rubs his face in frustration. 

“Use your words,” she says sardonically and waits for him to form any coherent sentence. 

Steve throws caution to the wind because fuck it… The cat’s out of the bag now.

“This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t in love with you!” he all but shouts at her. “This wouldn’t have happened, Kono, if Wo Fat didn’t find out how I felt about you. He took you because he figured it would be the easiest way to get to me.”

Kono sucks in a breath and takes a step backwards – which Steve has to admit stings a whole lot.

“Kono, listen, I’m not telling you this because I expect anything from you,” he says with a sigh. Steve admits he _had_ wanted something to happen and maybe he even entertained the idea of asking her out one day, but after this fiasco, he knows that that would only put her in danger. “I’m still your boss and hopefully your friend. That’s it, so please don’t –” 

“ _Steve!_ ” she interrupts, and normally, he hates being interrupted but he can’t remember the last time she’s used his name. It’s always been ‘boss’ or ‘bruh’ or ‘dude’ when she was feeling very friendly. 

“Did you stop to consider _my_ feelings in your lil ‘must save Kono at all costs’ plan?” She looks _pissed_ and it’s the most perfectly inappropriate time to find out he’s really turned on by angry Kono. 

“I…” Steve clears his throat. “What?” 

“Now I don’t know about ‘love’ or anything like that but I _like_ you,” Kono says. “So if you can get your head out of your ass for one second then you’ll see that I’m fine. One asshole isn’t going to make me quit being five-oh and it’s certainly not going to stop me from liking you either.”

Steve’s too bewildered to say much else, so she continues. “But if you keep trying to ‘protect’ me like this, that might make me stop –” 

Without preamble, Steve wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her closer. “I’ll never stop protecting you, Kono,” he murmurs, lips inches away from hers, “but I _can_ stop being an ass.” 

The scowl on her face melts until one of her infamous bright dimpled smiles greets him instead. “Good. Now kiss me before I shoot you.” 

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice as he leans in, feeling the softness of her lips against his and losing himself in the feeling that is just _all Kono_. She’s warm in his arms and smells distinctly of the ocean, something he’s now completely associated with her. There are no fireworks, no flashing revelation of how he’s going to marry this girl one day; there’s simply Kono, this moment and knowing that no matter what happens here on out, they’re partners and they’ll be okay. 

Kono wraps her arms around his neck and pulls away for a moment. “For such a tightass Navy SEAL, you don’t kiss like one.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Steve asks, trying to feel offended but he’s too happy to care anymore. Hell, the whole world could go up in flames right now and he wouldn’t care. 

She shrugs, a mischievous smile lighting her face. “I wonder,” she begins, dropping a kiss to the corner of his lips, “if you’re as by the book,” she drops a second kiss to the opposite side, “in other ways, boss.” 

Steve groans as he closes the distance once again and kisses her with a fervent need and desperation that’s always just thrumming underneath his skin whenever she’s around. She responds in kind, her fingers scratching painfully at the base of his neck, as if she can’t get enough and it sends a bolt of arousal through Steve that he has to remind himself they’re in the middle of a parking lot. 

“I live –” 

“I know where you live, boss.” 

“Fuck, Kono…” 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want,” she smirks and drops a kiss to his neck that makes him close his eyes. 

“You are a fucking tease.” 

“Takes one to know one,” she murmurs back, licking up the column of his neck till she reaches his ear. She bites down hard which draws a sharp hiss from Steve.

Through some miracle, Steve just about computes what she’d just said. “What? When did I ever tease you?”

“Please,” Kono scoffs, leaning back to look at him. “I know we live in Hawaii but do you have to be shirtless _all the time_?” She runs her fingers down his stomach, dipping her fingers just under the hem of his shirt. “You’re telling me that wasn’t for my benefit?” 

Steve laughs out loud. “And what about you in your tiny fucking bikinis? And god, when you had to go undercover, were those dresses _really_ necessary?” 

“Did the job, didn’t it?”

Of course Kono could mean that quite literally since she was always the professional during those missions, but by the look in her eyes, Steve thinks she meant something else entirely and he can only nod before kissing her once more. “I can’t wait to take you home and –”

“OH MY GOD, MY EYES! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?” 

Steve and Kono spring apart, his heart ramming a mile a minute and not for the more fun reason it was before. 

“ _Danny…_ ”

“No, no, don’t you fucking Danny me! Wait, was this why you kept shutting me down any time I brought up how hot Kono was?!” He’s still shouting and making a scene, all the while Chin’s just standing beside him with an amused smile.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Steve asks, ignoring his babbling outraged partner. 

“That you two liked each other? Oh yeah,” Chin smirks now. “I’ve been wondering how long it’d take.”

Kono laughs. “Damn, cuz, you could’ve told me.” 

“And miss this?” Chin says, gesturing at them. “Never.” 

“YOU KNEW? AND YOU DIDN’T – IS EVERYONE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME? NEXT THING I KNOW YOU’LL BE TELLING ME CHIN IS DATING THE GOVERNOR!” 

“Danny, calm down,” Steve says placatingly while wrapping his arm around Kono’s waist. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Of course it’s a big deal! It’s a huge fucking deal!”

Kono shrugs and looks up at Steve, smiling widely. “I guess it is.”

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs as he kisses her once more.

“No, no! This is what I mean! I don’t want to see this shit. No. If you two are going to date then there’s got to be rules. No PDA! Got that? Especially at the office. If I catch you two – oh my god, you’re going to have sex in the office, aren’t you? You’re going to desecrate the one decent place in this godforsaken island and –” 

Steve reluctantly lets go of Kono and punches Danny in the arm to get him to shut up which does the deed a little too well as the man in question yelps loudly. Maybe he used more force than was necessary. 

“Hey, just because I’m dating Kono doesn’t mean I’m not your captain, and besides, Kono and I are professionals. We won’t let anything interfere with the job.”

“Yeah, bruh,” Kono says. “What do you take me for?” 

Danny grumbles out. “Whatever. I just don’t want to see you two being all lovey-dovey, alright? Have some respect for the divorced and eternally single.” 

“Sure,” Steve says with a roll of his eyes. “But since we’re off-duty and have the weekend off, I suggest neither of you call us.” He glances over at Kono with a wink. “We’ll be otherwise engaged.” 

“Ewww!” 

“Aww c’mon, that’s my cousin!”


End file.
